In spite of the recent advances in computers, the production, transfer, and storage of handwritten information between individuals is still very important. In a business office, for example, a secretary or receptionist is still often required to record telephone messages for other individuals in the office. The telephone message information must be recorded accurately and given to the intended receiver within a reasonable time period. In many offices, it is desirable to keep a copy of each telephone message for later use.
Today, telephone message books are commonly used to record written telephone messages. Such telephone message books are relatively large, book-like structures with seventy-five to one hundred bound recording page units. Each recording page unit comprises a top and bottom page made of "NCR" (No Carbon Required) paper with each page having three to four message outlines printed thereon. The message outlines on the top and bottom pages are aligned and registered so that when a message is recorded on the top page, a duplicate copy of the message is automatically made on the bottom page. In addition, the message outlines on the top page are separated by perforating lines so that the user can remove the message outline from the top page and deliver it to the intended receiver.
Unfortunately, there are several, widely known problems associated with using typical telephone message books. First, such telephone message books are relatively large objects and therefore occupy a large amount of valuable desk top space. Second, a hard, flat surface must be placed under the bottom page of the top recording page unit so that the message duplicated on the bottom page is sufficiently dark to read. In addition, during normal use the messages are written on the top page of the top recording page unit which is placed over the unused recording page units. A hard surface must be placed under the bottom page of the top recording page unit so that the message is not duplicated on lower recording page units.
A third problem associated with typical telephone message books is that used bottom pages having old telephone messages recorded thereon, may be easily tattered or torn or accidentally removed. This, of course, makes retrieval of the old recorded messages on the bottom pages difficult or impossible.
A fourth problem associated with typical telephone message books is storage of a large number of old telephone message books and the retrieval of the old telephone messages therefrom. In order to retrieve old telephone messages, it is desirable that the used telephone message books be stored in a convenient location. Also, the process for retrieving individual messages from the used telephone message books should be relatively easy. In offices in which a relatively large number of telephone messages are recorded, storing a large number of used telephone message books in a convenient location can be difficult. Also, retrieving individual messages from a large number of used telephone message books can be difficult and time consuming.
A telephone message device and method which addresses and solves these and other problems otherwise appreciated, would be highly desirable.